The present invention relates to the field of ventilation systems for commercial ovens. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of hoods for conveyor ovens.
Various types of hood arrangements have been developed to aid in the ventilation of particular commercial cooking appliances. These various ventilation systems generally mix make-up air with room air that is drawn in, circulated over the cooking surface, then exhausted. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art ventilation hood arrangement above a conveyor oven.
Cooling and ventilation hoods such as the type shown in FIG. 1 capture a low percentage of the total amount of heat produced, often provide limited heat shielding and contain only a limited amount of the radiant heat given off by the oven over which the hood is located. Typically, hoods of this type include make-up and exhaust fans which often add to the noise of the oven itself. Additionally, these various ventilation systems often draw large quantities of room air to mix with the make-up air. This loss of room air increases the operating and overhead costs associated with use of the conveyor oven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,657 discloses an exhaust hood for pizza ovens having a central intake plenum that directs streams of air to exhaust plenums on opposite sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,285 discloses a similar exhaust hood for pizza ovens except the hood includes a pair of intake plenums located on opposite sides which direct the flow of air toward one another in opposite directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,562 discloses a heat shield and ventilation system for a pizza oven which shrouds the front and back of a conveyor oven but leaves the ends of a conveyor oven open.